Rockin' Love
Here is my thirty-eighth fanfiction, enjoy! It was a typical Sunday morning, and most of the family was out of the Loud House. Lincoln was in the living room playing a video game. Lincoln: (realizes) Uh oh, I need the toilet! (Lincoln rushes upstairs, but he doesn't notice one of Lynn's tennis balls, so he slips on it and falls back downstairs) Lincoln: (groans in pain) Owww!! (Luna walked out of her room taking her headphones off) Luna: Time to go number two and... (hears Lincoln's groaning) Lincoln? (Luna walks over towards the stairs and see's Lincoln lying down hurt on the floor) Luna: (gasps) Dude, are you okay!? Lincoln: (groans) No!! I fell down the stairs!! (Luna walks down the stairs and notices Lynn's tennis ball on one of the steps) Luna: (annoyed) Dang it Lynn! (walks towards Lincoln) Where does it hurt the most bro? Lincoln: My back hurts, my legs hurt, and my arms hurt! Luna: You need help, here let me help you up to your room. (Luna picks up Lincoln by his arm as she puts the arm around her shoulders and carries him upstairs and into his room, gently laying him on his bed) Lincoln: (pants) Thanks Luna... Luna: Of course Lincoln, that's what big sisters are for. (leaves the bedroom) I'll be right back little bro. Lincoln: Okay... (rests back) It's good to have Luna there for me. (Luna returns with a bottle of lotion) Luna: I found some lotion that's suppose to help relax your muscles, this should help lessen the pain. Lincoln: (weakly) Okay, that should help. (Luna applies some lotion on her hands) Luna: I hope this doesn't sound too weird, but I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt so I can rub this lotion on you. Lincoln: No it's okay, I just need your help that's all. (Lincoln slowly takes off his shirt) Luna: (smirks) I can see you're kinda starting to grow some chest hair. Lincoln: (notices) This must be part of growing up. Luna: (giggles) Of course dude, and that's just the beginning. (rubs Lincoln's right arm with the lotion on her hands) Lincoln: Really? Luna: Oh yeah bro, by next year you'll start getting pimples and your face will have more red spots than a pepperoni pizza. Lincoln: (wide eyed) Whoa, that sounds pretty weird. Luna: Don't worry Lincoln, all you need is some acne cream and the support of your family to get you through the next five to six years of puberty. (smiles) Lincoln: (smiles) My family's always got my back, especially you Luna. Luna: That's right. (rubs Lincoln's left arm and feels his muscles) Have you been working out? Lincoln: (smirks) Yeah, I have been for the past few weeks. Luna: Cool, maybe soon you'll be able to win in a fight against Lynn. Lincoln: Well maybe. Ever since that whole luck incident, Lynn's been much softer on me now. True she can still be a pain, but I know she's trying. Luna: (smiles) That's good to hear, I won't tolerate someone hurting my bro even if it's from my own sister. Lincoln: She hasn't been hurting me, in fact she's helped me get these muscles. Luna: (slightly surprised) Oh wow, what has she been doing to help you? Lincoln: She and I have been heading to the gym every week. I guess she wants me to get stronger when I grow up. Luna: Well you will need it, epecially once you start middle school and you have to deal with more bullies than ever. (rubs Lincoln's back and starts to massage his shoulders) You shoulders seem really stiff. Lincoln: (flinches in pain) Ow, that must be the pain. Luna: Relax dude, the lotion and the massaging should help ease the pain. Lincoln: I know, it just really hurts. Luna: I'm only trying to help you get better. (rubs Lincoln's shoulders some more) Lincoln: (smiles) I know you are. Luna: Alright bro, I'm gonna rub the sides now. (applies some more lotion on her hands and rubs Lincoln's sides) Lincoln: (giggles) Luna! Luna: (smiles) Come on it's just lotion. Lincoln: (giggles) I know that, but you're tickling me. Luna: (grins) Then you're just gonna have to take it if you want to get better. Lincoln: (giggles) O-Okay! Luna: Alright you can put your shirt back on, now it's time to rub your legs. (Lincoln puts his shirt back on) Luna: Time to start with your knees. (rubs Lincoln's right knee) Lincoln: Hey Luna, can I ask you a question? Luna: Sure, anything for you Lincoln. Lincoln: How come out of all of the sisters, you're the one who cares about me the most? I mean, everytime I get hurt, you're always coming to help me. Luna: Well, you might find this hard to believe but out of everyone here, I see you as being the one I can relate to the most. Lincoln: (shocked) Really? How? Luna: You were probably too young to know this but around the time you were born I was considered the sibling with nothing that stood out. (rubs Lincoln's right knee) Lori was the social queen around here, Leni got into designing fashion, Luan learned how to perform with sock puppets, and even Lynn started to throw baseballs and pretend she was a major league player. (sighs) As for me, all I ever did was read books and collected tree leaves. Lincoln: Wow, I didn't know you were like me back then. Luna: Yeah dude, this was before that Mick Swagger concert changed who I was as a person. (pulls down Lincoln's right sock to rub his ankle) Only difference between me and you was that you became the man with the plan while I stood in the shadows watching everyone deal with their own thing. Lincoln: Is this why Mom and Dad appointed you as my guardian instead of Lori or Leni? Luna: Well that's partially why, it all happened about five years ago. I was ten while you had just turned six. (Flashbacks to five years where Lincoln who was six was wrestling with Lynn who was eight in the backyard. Lynn had pinned down Lincoln and celebrated her victory) Lynn: Aw yeah I won! I can totally kick your butt at anything Lincoln! Lincoln: Ow ow! Lynn! You're hurting me! Lynn: Quit being a baby Lincoln, especially after losing to a girl! (raspberries Lincoln) Lincoln: (upset) Stop being such a bully! Lynn: Face it, you can't do anything special. (looks at a nearby tree) I bet you can't even climb up that tree. Lincoln: (growls) I bet you I can! Lynn: (grins) Alright then, good luck. (puts her hand out to shake causing Lincoln to flinch) Ha! (punches Lincoln's arm twice) Two for flinching. (Lincoln growls in annoyance as he begins to climb the tree) Lincoln: I... can... do it! (Lincoln finally manages to make it up to the branch on the tree) Lincoln: Ha ha! I did it! (Lincoln stands on the branch only to suddenly look down causing him to slip and fall, but he manages to grab onto the branch dangling over as he looks down and gets scared at how high he was) Lincoln: (screams) Help me! I'm slipping! Lynn: Oh come on Lincoln, you can pull yourself up. (walks away) (Luna at the age of ten, was shown reading a book on the front steps of the house when she noticed Lynn walking towards her) Lynn: Move bookworm, it's time for me to get a meatball sub. (pushes Luna out of her way) Luna: (annoyed) Stupid jerk, when will she learn some manners. (hears Lincoln's screaming) Lincoln? (Luna gets up and rushes over to the backyard to see Lincoln dangling from a tree branch high up) Luna: (gasps) Lincoln, what happened!? Lincoln: (scared) I w-went up this tree, to show Lynn how tough I can be!! I'm scared up here!! Luna: Okay hold on, I'm going to go get some help. (looks around and notices none of the other sisters are around) Dang it! (Lincoln suddenly loses grip of his right arm) Lincoln: (screams) I'm going to fall!!! HELP!!!! Luna: (worried) Wait I got an idea! (rushes over towards Lincoln and stands underneath) Let go! Lincoln: What?! But I'll hurt myself!! Luna: Trust me Lincoln, if you let go I'll catch you and make sure you won't get hurt! Lincoln: (pants) Okay, I trust you! (Lincoln lets go of the branch as he falls straight down and Luna catches him in her arms) Luna: You okay? (gently putting Lincoln down) (As soon as Luna puts Lincoln down, he tightly hugs her) Lincoln: Thank you Luna!! Luna: (smiles) Of course, that's what big sisters are for. (Lynn Sr. and Rita rush outside and approach Luna and Lincoln) Lynn Sr.: Is everything okay? Rita: We heard someone screaming out here. Lincoln: I fell from that tree, and Luna catched me! Luna: He would've gotten really hurt if it wasn't for me. Lynn Sr.: Son, why were you up on the tree in the first place? Lincoln: Lynn made me do it! She thought I wasn't tough enough to do it! Luna: Lincoln, you can't let Lynn pressure you into doing something you're not ready, your only six. (rubs Lincoln's head) Rita: She's right Lincoln, if it wasn't for Luna you could've ended up in the hospital for something serious. Lincoln: I know, Luna's my hero! (hugs Luna) Luna: (blushes) Wow, thanks Lincoln. (Shortly after, Luna, Lynn, and Lincoln were sitting on the couch as Lynn Sr. and Rita were in front of them glaring at Lynn) Lynn Sr.: (angry) Young lady, you almost got your brother hurt today all because of you! Rita: (angry) Why didn't you help him!? Lynn: (annoyed) He's a big boy, he can handle himself! Lincoln: (upset) I'm not ready for that yet! I'm only six! Lynn: (scoffs) Whatever I can still kick your butt at everything. Rita: (angry) What was that Lynn!? Lynn: (wide eyed) Uh nothing. Lynn Sr.: (angry) That's what I thought, because of this you're grounded for the rest of the month, you can only leave this house for anything sporting related! Lynn: (annoyed) But that's not fair! How is this my fault!? Lincoln: (angry) You're a bully! Lynn: (cracks her knuckles) Oh that's it! (lunges at Lincoln but Luna gets in front of Lincoln to block him from Lynn) Luna: (angry) Stop it Lynn! Maybe during this time you should learn to be nice to your little brother instead of treat him like a training dummy! Lynn: (annoyed) Yeah right, I would laugh the day I started doing that to him! Rita: (angry) That's it Lynn, upstairs now!! (Lynn gets off the couch and storms upstairs) Luna: (to Lincoln) Sorry about that. Lincoln: (hugs Luna) Thank you! Lynn Sr.: Hey son, why don't you go get something in the kitchen to help you shake off before? Rita: Come on honey, I'll come with you. Lincoln: Okay. (Lincoln and Rita walked into the kitchen as Lynn Sr. sat next to Luna) Lynn Sr.: (to Luna) I'm really proud of you for sticking up for your younger brother and saving him earlier. Luna: Thanks Dad, I just didn't want him to get hurt. Somebody had to help him. Lynn Sr.: I'm surprised that it was you who did that, considering how you're not even the oldest. Luna: I know, but I had to do what big sisters do for their little brothers. Lynn Sr.: Well I haven't really told anyone this yet but, if something happens to me and your mother, I want you to look over Lincoln as his guardian. Luna: (gasps) You want me to be Lincoln's guardian? Lynn Sr.: Yes, I have the feeling that out of all your sisters you showed the most bravery for him. Don't get me wrong your other sisters do love Lincoln, but lately it seems like they haven't shown to care for him or see if he'll get hurt. After today you seem to be the one who has shown the most care for him, I want you to make him feel special and make sure he doesn't get pressured into doing anything that could hurt him like today. Not only do I want you to treat him not just as a protective older sister but also talk to him like your one of his best friends so that you can be the person to go to if he ever needs someone to talk to besides me and your mother. Luna: (smiles) Okay Dad, I'll do it for Lincoln. (Lynn Sr. hugs Luna as Lincoln returns into the living room with Rita) Lynn Sr.: Honey, I figured out our solution to that discusion we had a couple weeks ago. Rita: (gasps) Wait, you did? Lincoln: What solution Dad? Lynn Sr.: (to Luna) I'll let you tell him. Luna: (to Lincoln) So Lincoln, do you know what a guardian is? Lincoln: No, what's that? Luna: I'll explain it to you. (puts her arm around Lincoln) Basically, if something ever happened to Mom and Dad and you needed someone to look after you just in case, then a family member older than you would be your guardian. Lincoln: Oh, I see. Luna: Well Lincoln, (smiles) Dad just appointed me your guardian. Lincoln: (gasps) Does that mean you'll be looking after me whenever Mom and Dad aren't around? Luna: That's right, if anything ever happens to you and you need help if Mom and Dad can't come, then it's my duty to make sure you're safe. Lincoln: (smiles) Yay! Rita: (to Lynn Sr.) Do you think you made the right choice? (Lincoln tightly hugs Luna as the two of them smile) Lynn Sr.: (smiles) Yes, I believe I did. (Cuts back to the present as Luna finishes rubbing Lincoln's feet with the lotion) Luna: And so afterwards we became even closer than ever, I took you to all kinds of things whether it would be a day at Dairyland or just having lunch at Gus' Burpin' Burger. The other sisters were jealous at first until they realized what I was doing that they weren't, especially from Lynn. Lincoln: Wow, that was really interesting. Luna: I also hung out with you since you acted the same way I did, I felt lost and didn't fit in with the rest of my family, I at least had someone to spend time with and not feel lonely. Lincoln: (smiles) Well I'm glad we had fun together. Luna: (smiles) Me too, so it looks like I rubbed the areas of your body that hurt hopefully it'll get rid of the pain you were feeling earlier. Lincoln: I hope so. Thanks Luna. Luna: Of course dude. (kisses Lincoln on the cheek) Lincoln: (blushes) Hey Luna? Can you stay with me? I want to hang out. Luna: Sure bro, let me just go get something to keep us company. (leaves the room) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Now I finally know why Luna became my guardian. She's such an awesome sister, and if it wasn't for her, who knows how I would've been here at the Loud House. Luna: (walks in holding her guitar) I figure I lay down some tunes while we lay down in bed. Lincoln: Alright, sounds good. (Luna lays down in bed next to Lincoln as she starts strumming her guitar to play for Lincoln, he looks over at Luna smiling at her for taking care of him and keeping him company while he rests) The End Fun Facts *This is my second fanfiction to be a sequel to one of my original fanfictions (Luck), the first being "Trustworthy Part 2". *This story originally started out as an RP, but as me and Andrew were writing it, we thought it would've been good enough to be released as a fanfic. *The explanation of why Luna is Lincoln's guardian is partly based on how other people viewed this. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions